Names
by ShadowBeats22107
Summary: Precious93's first request: Let Me Love You fluffy smutty piece in between Ch. 7 and Ch. 8 of 'Let Me Love You'. Rated for a very good reason... Enough said :)


**Fanfic:****Names, Avengers.****  
****Author:****ShadowBeats22017.****  
****Disclaimer:****I do not own Avengers, never have and probably never will... And if I did Clint and Natasha would have hooked up long before now.****  
****Rated:****M or NC/17.****  
****Word Count:**** 1,830.****  
Summary:**_**Precious93'**_**s first request: **_**Let Me Love You**_** fluffy smutty piece in between Ch. 7 and Ch. 8 of '**_**Let Me Love You**_**'. Rated for a very good reason... Enough said :)**

_**Two or Three Weeks before Ch. 8**_

"So we're having a boy," Clint stated as he held Natasha close to his body, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, rubbing comforting circles over her four month baby bump. "We need to come up with names," he added, frowning slightly in realisation.

"Mmhmm..." Natasha mumbled against her fiancée's chest, curling further into his touch. "JARVIS, bring up a list of boys name please," the ex-Russian requested, turning slightly to look at the screen that the AI brought up for them.

"Of course Mrs Barton... Is there any specific countries that you wish to request?" JARVIS responded.

"Native English-Speaking countries and Russia... Please JARVIS," Clint requested, smirking as he felt Natasha pause against the skin of his bare chest.

"Of course Sir," JARVIS replied, bringing up said requests.

"Do you have any preference over what name we should call him?" Clint whispered, pressing his lips to Natasha's forehead lovingly.

"I have no clue," Natasha whispered, rising up on her elbow and resting her forehead against Clint's, smiling at him softly. "What about you?" she whispered, pressing her lips against her fiancée's gently.

"Just not James or Ivan or Alexei," the archer stated seriously when they pulled away slowly, making Natasha snort at him.

"Agreed," Natasha whispered before rolling over onto her back and pulling up the screen so it was easier for them to read. Clint followed through with her movement, wrapping his arms tighter around her stomach, holding her closer to his body, pressing his lips to the side of her neck lovingly.

"If you keep doing that, we're gonna get nowhere with these names," Natasha muttered, moaning softly, as Clint slipped his hand under the (_his_) shirt, trailing his hand over her bikini line.

"Okay so... We'll choose the names we like and then we. Take. Some. Relaxation time," Clint whispered as he nipped at her earlobe playfully, making Natasha moan loudly in reply.

"You... Barton... are a... goddamn tease," Natasha moaned, moving her left hand to pause Clint's questing hand.

"You know you love when I do this Babe," Clint whispered seductively in her ear before blowing into it softly.

"Alexander Noah," Natasha offered, looking up at her fiancée, making him pause his actions at her suggestion.

"Alexander Noah Romanoff-Barton... I like that one... What about Oliver Nathan?" the archer replied, nuzzling

"We are not naming our son after the TV character _Green Arrow_," Natasha stated, looking at her husband with an amused raised eyebrow. "No matter how much you like the idea," she added with a cheeky grin.

Clint chuckled lightly and pressed his lips to the back of Natasha's ear lovingly. "What about Andrew Wyatt?" he whispered eventually.

"I like that one... what about Joseph or Charles?" she whispered, making Clint tense slightly at her suggestion. "Clint," Natasha whispered, turning her head to look up at her lover. "I know how much your brother meant to you before all that shit happened in the circus... So I think it's only fair, for you, that we give our son his name as his second name," she whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek tenderly.

Clint buried his face in his lover's ruby locks, inhaling her scent before slowly nodding, laying soft kisses along her neck, making Natasha smile softly in return. "Come on," she whispered as she turned around to straddle him gently. "As you said earlier, we now have the names we have chosen the names we like so now we take some relaxation time," she taunted, making Clint groan when she nipped playfully on his neck.

"Agreed," Clint whispered as Natasha kissed her way to his lips, claiming his mouth hungrily.

"You really are a goddamn tease, Clint," Natasha whispered against his lips before running her tongue over his bottom lip, pleading for entrance. Clint gave in willingly, the two assassins' tongues battling for dominance.

"Says the woman who has been teasing me for years," Clint mumbled into her mouth, gripping her hips firmly while she cupped his cheeks.

"You never complained about that Barton," Natasha retaliated when they slowly pulled away, resting her forehead against his, smirking at him knowingly. "Especially," she started as she slowly nipped her way along his jaw line. "When I. Always seem. To end up. Tied up. When you feel. The need to. Punish me," the spy whispered teasingly.

"As if you don't... enjoy... being tied up... by me," Clint whispered before moaning as Natasha bit and sucked on his weak spot seductively.

"I never said I don't," Natasha replied easily before grinning as Clint gasped her name in pleasure when she grinded her pelvis against his. "It seems you have a little _hard_ problem on your hands Mr Barton," she teased, grinding her core against his said problem.

"_Which you are the cause of Ms Romanova_," Clint replied in Natasha's native tongue, making the red head smirk down at him before she slowly brought her right hand between them, gripping him firmly through his boxers. "Fuck... Nat..." he moaned as the ex-Russian kissed and nipped her way down his chest, pausing at his nipples to tease him further.

"Yes Mr Barton?" Natasha whispered with a seductively cheeky grin. "I think I should relieve you of the pressure I've caused your lower half," she added as she slipped her left hand inside her fiancée's underwear, gripping his cock firmly.

"Tease," Clint moaned before gasping as Natasha slid her tongue into his belly button, making the archer squirm at the sensation she was causing him. "Natasha..." he groaned as said woman quickly removed his boxers, pumping him slowly, the cool metal of her engagement ring playing havoc on his senses.

Natasha only grinned before slowly running her tongue along the length of his member, grinning as Clint bucked his hips at her actions. "Karma's a bitch," the red head whispered before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock.

Clint groaned as Natasha slowly bobbed her head over his length, clutching the sheets of the bed tightly in an attempt to control his primal instinct to buck his hips up into her mouth when she started humming around his member. "Natasha..." he growled as his lover took as much of his cock inside her mouth, sending him further to the edge. "Nat... please... I can't... take... much more..." he warned which only made Natasha take him even deeper inside her mouth while she used her right hand to cup and massage his balls.

"NATASHA!" Clint roared as he came hard, his seed shooting down Natasha's throat. The red head waited until he slumped down onto the bed before slowly letting him fall out of her mouth, making sure he watched her swallow his seed. "Fuck... Nat..." he whispered as the ex-Russian slowly kissed her way back up his body.

"Hey Hotshot," she whispered as she pressed her lips against Clint's, smiling as he moaned when he tasted himself on her lips.

"Hey Gorgeous," he whispered in reply before slowly rolling them over so he was on top, kissing her passionately yet hungrily before sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt, breaking the kiss so he could quickly remove the clothing. "And you're not even wearing panties," he noted as the archer observed no other clothing on his partner.

"Mmhmm... Why bother when I know you'll only end up tearing them off of me," Natasha replied simply, grinning at her fiancée smugly before gasping as the archer brought two fingers to her entrance and slid them inside her. "Clint... fuck..." she gasped hoarsely, her voice, although huskier than it normally was, slightly higher pitched at his actions.

"Nat, you so fucking wet... Is that all for me?" Clint whispered, smirking as he leaned down and took Natasha's right nipple into his mouth, sucking hungrily on the nub.

"All for you... because of you," Natasha moaned, bringing her hands to her lover's hair, threading her fingers through the short sandy strands, tugging him closer to her body.

Clint only grinned smugly as he switched his lips to Natasha's left breast, making sure the red head was looking at him when he did so, spending the same amount of time on each of her tits before making his way down her body to her entrance. "Good... because now I want you to watch me make you come," he whispered before suddenly latching his lips to her clit, making Natasha cry out in pleasure at the sensation, keeping her emerald green eyes locked with her lover's stormy grey (_almost black with lust_) as he worked her pussy.

Natasha moaned loudly as she bucked her hips up to Clint when he added a third then fourth finger inside her, the last thing needed to send the red head over the edge. "CLINT!" Natasha screamed as she came hard, her walls clenching hard around his digits as she reached her climax. She slumped back onto the bed, watching (_and moaning_) as the archer lapped up her juices and cleaned his fingers before crawling back up her body, kissing her hungrily.

Natasha quickly flipped them over so she was on top and placed Clint's re-hardened member at her entrance before sinking down on him, the couple moaning in mutual pleasure at the pleasurable sensation. "You, Barton, are a God send," Natasha whispered as she slowly began to rock her hips against his.

"If I'm a God send Nat, you are an angel," the archer whispered before bracing his feet against the bed so he could slide deeper inside his fiancée's entrance.

"Avenging angel then Clint," Natasha whispered hoarsely as she braced her hands over Clint's chest, her right hand tracing the tattoo over his heart. "Fuck... I'm not gonna last long," she warned as she felt her wall tighten around his length.

"Same," Clint whispered before he suddenly sat up, claiming Natasha's lips hungrily with his own just as the red head reached her climax, her squeezing walls pulling the archer into his own climax, both of them calling each other's names out in pleasure.

The couple collapsed onto the bed, Natasha on top of Clint, the two of them panting from their release. The archer pressed his lips to the red head's forehead lovingly, smiling as she hummed contently, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

"I love you Nat," Clint whispered softly as he pulled the sheet over their intertwined bodies which were slowly cooling down from their _activities_.

"I love you too Clint," Natasha whispered softly, pressing her lips to Clint's - now steady - pulse point before she slowly let sleep take over her body just as Clint interlaced the fingers of his left hand with her left, a loving smile on each of their faces.

With one last smile at the list of names they had for their unborn son, Clint followed Natasha into a peaceful sleep with one thought crossing his mind;

_They were gonna be parents._

**Any Good? I'd love to hear what you guys think? :)**

_**Precious93**_**, I hope this was what you were looking for :)**

**A/N: This is not a new chapter, I just sorted out most of the errors :)**

**Oh and to the following who reviewed, thank you:**

_All For Jesus (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :)_

_ELOSHAZZY (Thank you, I'm glad you loved it :) This story was only a snippet between Ch. 7 and Ch. 8 of my other story 'Let Me Love You' - that is not included - which deals with all of your request :) If you want to read it that is :)_

_Precious93 (Thank you Hun, I'm glad you liked it so much :) Thank you for the amazing request :)_

_ksp2010 (I'm glad you loved it... I thought it would be a cute inclusion :)_

_cc2pg2c2v2c (Yeah, DC comics are involved in this as comics and TV programmes so yeah... sorry, should have mentioned that before... But now it's fixed :)_


End file.
